


Haunting Whispers

by Payanin



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Payanin/pseuds/Payanin
Summary: Nelson and Crane visit Scotland to investigate Loch Awe.   I had not intended to post this yet, as I did not consider it finished. However, as T Delicot plagiarized my work and posted  on FF as her own, she has forced my hand.





	

This may be my last fanfiction piece for a while… hope you enjoy it! It is partly un-edited, so please forgive any typos or other errors.

 

CHAPTER ONE 

The air was damp and cold as Harriman Nelson and Lee Crane stepped down from the train at Loch Awe station. Nelson’s hope for better weather for their stay did not look promising. A grey sky and low clouds hung over the surrounding mountaintops, the mist shrouding the peaks. Lee gave a little shiver, although he had dressed for the weather, with a thick cotton shirt, warm sweater and over all that his black leather jacket. Nelson did not seem to notice the cold, despite wearing his usual business suit; Lee figured he’d be warm enough. Both carried an overnight case each, enough clothes to see them through the next couple of days. They were the only ones leaving the train at Loch Awe, which Lee figured was a good thing, since it meant that their arrival was less likely to be observed. 

As they stood at the bottom of the blue and white painted footbridge and steps leading up to the hotel, Lee wondered what lay in store for them. He’d never been to this part of the world before, and although he knew the stories about Loch Ness and its “monster,” he wondered if Loch Awe hid its own secrets. They would find out soon enough; they were here to meet Professor Jennifer Lamont, a palaeontologist and zoologist, who was researching sightings of a reported monster in the loch. This had made for some lively discussion in the wardroom as Seaview made her way across the Atlantic to Scotland. Lee found himself acting as moderator while Nelson the scientist and Chip Morton the sceptic debunked the prevailing theories and explained how “Nessie” could be nothing except the figment of someone’s overly active imagination. Lee glanced at Nelson and chuckled inwardly, recalling all the open incredulity when Nelson had mentioned the “sea monster’ theory. He had to concede, it made a pleasant change from some of the more hazardous assignments they undertook. Of course they weren’t going to find a monster; it was a giant eel or some such creature. 

They had come ashore in Oban harbour, 30 miles away, where they had boarded the train. Both men wished that Seaview could have been brought closer but the only access was via the river Orchy, too shallow and stony in places, with falls and rapids, for the giant submarine to navigate. 

Despite the weather Lee was definitely looking forward to doing some exploring. He had had expressed the idea to Nelson during their trip. Nelson had not looked pleased; as usual, Lee’s reputation as somewhat of a trouble magnet had come into play. Hopefully trouble would not find him this time. 

 

“Admiral, is everything all right?” Lee asked, as Nelson had made no move to start up the steps. It often seemed that Nelson was “far away,” was the only way that Lee had found to describe it. Although this was a working vacation, Nelson had said they’d needn’t be working the entire time. Still, Lee knew that Nelson never fully removed himself from the responsibilities and duties that came with his position as head of the Nelson Institute of Marine Research. And then of course, there was Seaview. Maybe that magnificent brain was thinking about a million things, all at the same time. 

Nelson roused himself and started upwards. “Yes, of course, Lee - let’s go.”

It was a short, but steep climb to the Loch Awe Hotel, nestled on the hillside overlooking the loch. A former coaching inn, built in 1881, it had once been the family home of the mighty MacDougall clan. Locked in an ongoing conflict with the equally powerful Campbells, the Cruachans had ensured construction befitted their status. It was constructed of granite blocks, with turrets at each corner that gave it the appearance of a fortress. Eventually finances necessitated a change in status. After extensive renovation the hotel now catered to a well-off clientele that appreciated the stunning location and quiet, understated personal service.

Lee paused at the top of the steps and looked out across the loch. The early evening light hadn’t quite been overtaken here by the dark skies. The ruins of a castle stood on the bank in one direction while in the other, the loch disappeared into the distance, hardly a ripple on the surface of the water. Pink and mauve rhododendrons grew in abundance on the hillside below the hotel. The surrounding mountains seemed closer here, the tall fir trees dotting the sides clearly visible. Even on this grey, dull day, the scenery was impressive.

With a practised military eye, Lee studied the castle. He’d done a bit of research when Nelson had first told him of their destination, and knew that ‘Kilchurn Castle was a fortress, a comfortable residence and later a garrison stronghold, with the oldest surviving barracks on the British mainland,’ as the guidebooks had it. Even in ruins, it was a magnificent structure, portions of the five stories still standing after lightning and time had wreaked their havoc. Although he did not have Nelson’s ability to describe something in lyrical terms, Lee knew that once there had been power and strength here and, perhaps, even menace. 

They reached the entryway and went in. Before them a polished hardwood staircase with carved handrail and balustrades graced the reception area of the hotel. A chandelier hung from the low panelled ceiling. The light gleaming through the windows cast a golden tint onto the polished wainscoting and warm-coloured walls. Lee admired the solid, time-tested worthiness of the architecture, the wooden panels hung with landscapes and the occasional mirror. It was quiet, too, the only sounds a  
soft murmuring from what was probably a dining room and the occasional loud burst of a songbird outside. Quite the contrast from the pinging and rattle and hum that was a constant companion on the large metal cylinder that he had recently come from. That was home, though; this was a pleasant change of scenery, nothing more.

“Good evening,” the receptionist offered in greeting as they approached the desk, her smile broadening as she caught the famous Lee Crane grin. And then she did what in the movies would be called a double-take, staring at Lee as if she had seen a ghost. 

Nelson had put his suitcase down and hadn’t noticed. “Good evening. You have reservations for Nelson and Crane?” 

The young woman’s mouth slowly parted, but no words were forthcoming. Nelson waited for a few more seconds, his forehead creasing. “Miss? Our reservations?”

“Oh, ‘cuse me, sir.” She looked down and fumbled with the large book in front of her while Nelson and Crane exchanged amused glances. “Sorry, wait a mo, it’s just, I thought… yes, sir.” Her manner became more professional. “You’re in the Kilchurn suite. If yer would jis provide some address information… and will you be needin’ help with yer bags?”

Nelson answered in the negative and busied himself with the details. Lee leaned over the countertop and looked at the large book the receptionist had folded out on her desk. The heading of the chapter caught his eye, even upside down.

“I see you’re reading about the castle.”

“Oh, aye,” the girl stammered, a blush erupting on her pale skin. “Some of me mates think the place is haunted. ‘Course, that’s the bairns, not the older girls like me,” she added, flipping her hair back with what no doubt she thought was a sophisticated gesture. “I think it’s jis bonnie.”

Lee did a quick calculation and decided she was probably in her late teens. He damped down his smile. “Haunted? Sounds like a Hollywood movie in the making.”

“Oooh, nothin like that’s likely to happen aroun’ here. It’s just an auld wives’ tale.” 

Realizing that Nelson was finished, the girl addressed her next remarks to him. “Yer keys are in the door, sir. Ye’re on the first fleer. Aire is a lift or stairs.”

“Thank you.” Nelson headed for the stairs.

Lee wasn’t ready to move yet. She was still looking at him as if he resembled someone she knew, probably too polite to ask him about it. “By the way, what’s your name?”

“Rhona.”

“Well, Rhona, I’m Lee Crane. You’ll have to tell me all about it when I come down again.” 

Her smile broadened again. “II be happy tae, sir. Oh, hold on a sec!” She spun around and plucked a small pamphlet from a wire brochure holder that hung behind the reception desk. “Take this. It’ll be tellin ye some history of the castle an the stories surroundin’ it.”

Lee took it and winked. “I appreciate it, thanks.” He turned and in a few quite strides had caught up with Nelson and they ascended the stairs together. 

Rhona watched them go, her eyes still wide. She gave it a few more seconds and then snatched up the phone on the desk.

“Susan, ah need ye tae cum tae the desk straightaway. Nae arguing,” she snapped. 

A door opened down the hallway, and in a few seconds another girl appeared, an annoyed look on her face. 

“Ya ken m nae supposed tae be oot while Mr. McCawley’s doon the village, Rhona! What’s sae important that ya caad ma from ma work?”

Rhona didn’t answer, instead gripping the other girl by the elbow and starting to pull her back the way she had come. “Cum wi me, quick!”

Too surprised to stop, Susan allowed herself to be drawn down the hallway leading to the hotel offices, sputtering the whole way. “You dunderheid, what div ya think yer doin?”

In answer Rhona stopped before a painting on the wall, turning Susan to face it and studying it herself with an intense, searching gaze. “Aye, I knew I wasna dreamin’. Who’s this, then, Susan?”

The girl squinted her eyes and stared at the small golden plate affixed to the front of the painting, and then looked upwards. The portrait was somewhat of a cameo, showing only the chest area and face of a young man. He was in Highland dress, posed in front of a window. Outside the window, in the distance, was Kilchurn Castle. The dark stone played off the dark hair and pale skin captured in the portrait, typical of a strong Celtic heritage. The subject was staring out from the canvas, a small scowl on his features. If this was a true likeness, the artist had done a magnificent job of capturing the strength and intelligence in his gaze.

“William Mac,Gregor, former Master of Argyll. A braw keenin billie, sure enough. So what?”

“So, Ah ve jis checked him inta the hotel. An talked tae him meself.”

“Ach, aye. Somebody who’s been deid for 400 years. Ye’re aff yer heid.”

“Nae him, sure, bit the spittin’ image. If ye’re workin the monr, ye can see fur yourself, he can’t be stayin’ in his room the whole time he’s here. I’ll call ye.”

“Ye div jis that. Ah m gy’an back tae work.” 

With a shake of her head and a muttered “glaikit,” Susan broke away and disappeared through a door at the end of the hall. Rhona stayed where she was, staring at the portrait. Of course it wasn’t this William MacGregor, this Master of Argyll, who had smiled at her and told her his name was Lee Crane. American through and through, with movie star looks, he was. But the both of ‘em – the dark brows, the dark eyes, that daring chin and those kissable lips… if she hadn’t believed in reincarnation before, she did now.

ooOoo

A chambermaid, her arms filled with towels, nodded at the two men as they walked down the corridor to their room. Lee did a little quick step and reached the door and the key first, and opened it for his superior officer.

Located in one of the towers at the corner of the hotel with a stunning view over the loch, the Kilchurn suite had two bedrooms with en-suite bathrooms and a lounge area, with TV and tea and coffee making facilities. Lee immediately put his bag down on the floor and made for the windows, turning back to Nelson with a huge grin on his face.

“I’m impressed, Admiral. Good choice.”

Nelson chuckled. “Afraid I can’t take credit for picking the hotel. Dr Lamont is responsible for our accommodation.”

“Well, whoever this Dr Lamont is, they have impeccable taste.”

“You’ll like her. The two of you have a lot in common.”

Lee regarded him with suspicion. Was that the famous Nelson twinkle he saw? “Why do I get the feeling that there is something you’re not telling me?” 

“You’re imagining things, Lee,” Nelson answered innocently, shaking his head in mock disapproval. 

“Okay, I get the picture. ‘All will be revealed at dinner, lad,’” he intoned in his best Nelson imitation with a mischievous grin. 

Nelson definitely needed to work on his poker face, although that probably wouldn’t stop Lee, a seasoned ONI operative, from having his suspicions that all was not as it seemed. Nelson scowled at Lee’s cheekiness, but couldn’t help smiling. Lee would never dare to be so impertinent aboard the boat; he was always very respectful of Nelson’s rank in spite of their close relationship. It was good to see this side of Lee’s personality, he didn’t see if often enough. 

“I just need to be patient.” Lee walked over to the sideboard and picked up the kettle. “Coffee, Admiral?”

“Thanks, Lee.” 

There was no more talk while Lee emptied two sachets of coffee into the cups and waited for the kettle to boil, before pouring the water out. Both men took their coffee black. “So, what time are we getting together with this mysterious doctor?”

Nelson looked at his watch. “We’re to meet her in the dining room downstairs at 1930.”

Lee turned his own wrist over and checked the time. “That gives me an hour to take a shower and change clothes.” He gulped down another mouthful of coffee and then took the cup back to place it on the tray. “With your permission, sir, I’ll get ready.”

“Of course, Lee. Take your time.”

“Until the hot water runs out,” Lee said, grinning. “No five minute showers like we have on Seaview! Be back soon, sir.” Lee picked up his bag and disappeared into the second bedroom, shutting the door quietly behind him. 

Nelson sat quietly, sipping at the last of his coffee, lukewarm now. “Maybe I should have said something to Lee already,” he mused out loud, careful to keep his voice low. “I’m never happy when Lee keeps things from me, and here I am, doing the same thing.” But, he didn’t feel it was his place to pass on this particular piece of personal information. Lee would find out, soon enough.

Putting aside the cup and getting his own bag, Nelson walked into the other bedroom to get ready for dinner.

ooOoo

The bar area of the Loch Awe Hotel was almost full, with diners waiting for their tables. It might have been difficult to spot anyone if a woman hadn’t stood up as the two men entered. Jennifer Lamont was a tall, slim woman in her late twenties or early thirties, Lee guessed. She was dressed for business, in a black skirt and plain white blouse. The starkness of the shirt played off her almost black hair, cut into a bob. Lee was immediately struck by the attractiveness of her features, her high cheek bones and sparkling hazel eyes, lit up now as she curved her lips up into a smile.

Nelson matched the smile with one of his own and put out his hand. “Professor Lamont? I’m Harriman Nelson, and this is Lee Crane.”

She shook hands first with Nelson and then took and held Lee’s hand in both of her own, looking him up and down. Clearly she expected him to say something, but what it was, Lee had no idea. 

Finally, she looked sideways at Nelson and said in a lilting accent, “Admiral, you are naughty. I see that ya hav’ nay told Captain Crane who I am.”

Lee looked even more perplexed. “Told me what?”

“Lee Crane, I’m your cousin. My father is Joseph Crane, your uncle.”

It took a moment for Lee’s brain to process what she was telling him. “You’re... my father’s brother’s daughter?” Lee asked hesitantly, taken aback by the unexpected meeting. Of course he knew that he had relations in Scotland, but it had been some time since the families had been in contact. A long time, he thought ruefully, since no one had ever mentioned a young, attractive female cousin. 

Jennifer nodded. “Aye. My mother is a local girl” - she pronounced it ‘gurl’ – “and she and Dad met when he was stationed at Holy Loch. I’m delighted to meet you at last.”

“I think this calls for a celebration. Why don’t you sit down and I’ll get us a drink,” Nelson said. He clearly wanted them to have a few minutes together alone.

 

Recovering his senses, Lee quickly glanced around. “Why don’t we sit over here?” He led them to a couch set in front of a low table in the corner. The setting came with large windows looking out onto the terrace of the hotel and overlooking the loch, with a stunning view of the waters and Kilchurn Castle. The early evening light bathed everything in a soft glow, softening the grey stone of the ruins. 

“So, you’re my Uncle Joe’s daughter. Jennifer Crane… and now Lamont?”

“Yes, Lamont is my married name.”

“I’m sorry… I still can’t get over meeting you. Mother and I...” he ran a hand through his hair. “I guess we didn’t do a very good job of keeping in touch, did we?”

She waved her fingers in the air, the large diamond of the engagement ring flashing. “My father’s no good at keepin’ in touch, and my mother had her hands full rearin’ all of us bairns. And with the rest of the family across the sea…. It’s enough, now that we have met at last. We knew, of course, when your father passed, and my father talked of going back home for the funeral, but it was then one of us became very sick, and money was tight. I know he regrets it. Enough of that, now. How is your mother?”

“She’s well. She is an interior designer. She travels a lot.” That sounded silly and trite, but it was the bare truth. Lee thought of how surprised she would be that he had met this good-looking cousin. 

“I hope that when Admiral Nelson has finished his research that you will have dinner with us, I know that my father would love to meet you.”

“I’d like that, very much. Do you have a family? You mentioned you’re married?”

“Yes, my husband is a Stage Manager for Theatre Royal in Glasgow. I have tenure at the University of Glasgow. No children, no time for that,” she said, smiling, “something which my mum would like to see changed at the first opportunity. You are not married, is that correct? No-one has managed to catch you yet,” she teased.

Lee shook his head. “It isn’t really like that. You could say that I’m married to my work.”

“The Admiral did say that you were dedicated.”

“I’m sure he was being polite.” It would bother him later, he knew, that Admiral Nelson and this woman had spoken about him, that Nelson knew they were related, and had chosen not to say anything. Lee did not like surprises. Although his association with Nelson and Seaview was fairly recent, they had a history together reaching all the way back to the Naval Academy. He would have to work this out, convince himself that Nelson had not meant anything by it. They were still feeling their way. “What he meant was that I’m a stubborn workaholic.”

“And the best sub captain around,” Nelson interrupted, returning with a bottle of Champagne and three glasses.

“Admiral, it’s good that we’ll be havin’ dinner soon, before this goes straight to my head. Cheers, gentlemen.” They all raised their glasses and drank.

“Dr Lamont, can you give us an idea of what your plans are for the next few days?” Nelson asked.

“Ah’ve hired a boat, we’ll pick it up aat Ardbrecknish boat yard,” Jennifer said, taking another sip of the sparkling wine. “We’ll nee tae do some sweeps of the water, locate the deepest areas. Aifter that, we can explore in depth usin that special vessel of yon that I’ve heard the littlest bit about.”

“We’ll do a survey using the portable side scanner, first and then use FS-1 to explore below the surface,” Nelson commented. 

“FS-1, won’t that cause a stir?” Lee asked. It was hard to miss the yellow craft, with its distinct engine sound. 

“We’ll approach from the River Orchy end of the loch; hopefully we can submerge before anyone sees us.”

“The salmon are ‘nae running this time of the year, sae we shouldn’t run inta any irate fisherman,” Jennifer said, and the men laughed. “There’s plenty to keep us busy on top of the water for the first couple of days, in any event.”

“Are you expecting to find anything?” Crane asked.

Jennifer cocked her head and looked at him quizzically. “Ah, you’re heard the stories, ah see. Sure, if Loch Ness can have its own sea monster, why not Loch Awe, eh? But no, Lee, Ah don’t expect we’ll find anything i’ the sort. ‘Twas just a twerk in a thermo cline somewhere, I’m sure. And someone’s over-active imagination. Good for the tourism industry, in any event.” She gave a low-pitched chuckle and added, “It’s my profound belief that one of the locals decided that a wee bit more income would na’ be amiss, and taking some gullible visitors back and forth across the loch to take pictures made for interestin’ stories in the local pub at night.”

Both Nelson and Lee laughed at that. “You’re probably right,” Lee said, taking a drink from his glass. It wouldn’t be the first time that an enterprising individual decided to make a few bucks off people who ought to know better. The “Nessie” story had been around for decades.

Nelson spoke next. “Speaking of imagination, Doctor--”

“Jennifer, please. We don’t stand on ceremony around here.”

“Of course, Jennifer. I just wanted to tell that I’ve read your latest monograph on macro evolutionary patterns amongst the ichthyosaur skeletons found on the Isle of Skye and found it of immense interest.”

“I’m blushing, Admiral Nelson,” Jennifer said, visibly delighted. “It’s very kind of you to say so.”

“My interests lie in a different direction, obviously, but anything to do with expanding our scientific knowledge is important to me. I wonder if you had considered some of your conclusions as possible research step-off points for what we’re going to be doing here?”

“Ach, Admiral, you and I do think alike! It just may be possible to draw some comparisons….”

While Nelson and Jennifer launched into a discussion of what they were going to use as baseline research fundamentals, Lee took the opportunity to take a good look at the outside scenery. His eyes swept across the shores of the loch, pausing for a moment on the outline of the castle ruins, the walls and battlements dark against the background of the mountains. He had just started to look away when a beam of light moved across the castle top, just as if someone with a flashlight was carrying it from one ruined window to another, sending off a signal to some unseen advancing traveller.

“I wouldn’t think visitors would be allowed at that castle this late in the day,” Lee mused softly.

“What’s that you say, Lee?”

“Oh, sorry, Jennifer, I was talking out loud.” Lee used the stem of his glass to point outside. “I was just noticing that there’s someone over there on the castle island, using a flashlight or something to look around.”

Jennifer frowned. “That shouldn’t be. It’s quite dangerous, and this time of day it’s closed to visitors.” 

“Well, I’m sure I saw a light.”

“Maybe it was just a reflection from the moon, Lee,” Nelson added.

Lee thought about that for a moment, and then shrugged. “I suppose it’s possible. Whatever it was,” he said, staring out through the windows again, “it’s gone now.”

“I think our table is ready,” Nelson observed as a waiter approached them.

Jennifer allowed Lee to pull her chair back and the two men followed her into the hotel dining room. Lee gave one last look outside, straining his eyes to see if he could find the beam of light again. There was nothing but blackness now. 

CHAPTER TWO

Kilchurn Castle, site of a longstanding feud between the McGregor and Campbell clans, is fraught with historical significance, its ruins a testament to its bloody history.  
From “A History of Haunted Great Britain,” by Duncan Cuddie, 1908

 

Lee came awake with a groan as the alarm on the clock radio next to his bed shrilled out its impossible to miss tones. 05.30. So much for not shutting it off last night. He regretted that now. He’d stayed up later than he’d wanted, reading through the booklet that Rhona had given him, and now he was paying for it. Reaching out a hand, Lee palmed the button on the top of the clock. Silence reigned once again. He pulled the sheet up to his chin and closed his eyes, then opened them again a few seconds later. A lifetime of getting up early was hard to break. He knew that after a hot shower and a hot shave he’d feel better, well enough to take the walk he’d decided upon. Since breakfast wasn’t served until 08.00, he’d have time. Truth be told, he also needed to clear his head. He was a little hung over after the three of them had finished off the bottle of champagne with dinner. 

His thoughts returned to the previous evening and Jennifer. There had been some contact with his father’s family as he grew up, mostly at Christmas. He’d known that his father had a brother and that he was stationed somewhere in the U.K. That he’d married a local girl and stayed after retirement, returning to the States infrequently. And there his knowledge pretty much ended. After Lee’s father died, the families drifted apart. With his mother working constantly to support him, and his single-minded goal of getting an appointment to the Naval Academy, it hadn’t seemed important to stay in touch. He knew that his mother had not been happy when he’d chosen to follow his father into the service. Could that be another reason for his mother’s reluctance to keep in contact with his father’s brother, another career military man? She had made it quite clear that she had no interest in encouraging her son’s interest in the Navy. It had already taken her husband.

Lee sat up in bed and ran a hand through his hair, casting his mind back. Was it really being single-minded or something else? Hadn’t he picked up on his mother’s lack of interest in his father’s family, not bothering to keep track of relatives that were far away and very out of mind? As a kid he’d never found out a way to find out why, although as he grew older he’d figured that taking about his father’s death – and life – was too painful for her. He didn’t know much; his mom had not been very forthcoming. And he certainly hadn’t pressed it. How much, really, did he want to know? It wouldn’t bring his father back. Wasn’t it easier to not care – because caring meant the stirrings of a personal relationship, and he knew he wasn’t very good at those; he couldn’t afford to be. 

 

He propped himself up on an elbow and stared out the window, seeing but not seeing the slowly lightening sky. Somewhere close by a bird began its early paean to the morning. Now that he’d met Jennifer, he intended to take her up on her invitation to visit Dunoon and meet his uncle, get to know these “new” relatives and find out something first-hand about his father. It couldn’t hurt. It still bothered him that Nelson hadn’t told him who Jennifer was prior to their meeting. Just how long had Nelson known? 

He threw back the covers and headed for the shower. Right now it was more important to get out of the cold bedroom and underneath hot water. It would do wonders to clear his head, in more ways than one. Living in Santa Barbara, he’d become accustomed to its Mediterranean style climate, and he was grateful for the heated towel rail that took the edge off the cool feel of the bathroom.

The steam rose around him as he contemplated his day. He’d start with a walk towards the castle. And maybe he’d figure out what it was he had seen the night before. He didn’t think it was a reflection from the moon, as Nelson had postulated. He hoped he’d see something today that he could use as an answer. He wasn’t a fan of things he couldn’t explain. 

Finishing up and getting out of the shower, he quickly towelled off and took up his razor. A final pull of the towel through his hair and then he was back in the bedroom, dressing quickly in casual black jeans, green ribbed sweater and the familiar leather jacket. Five minutes later and he was out the door of the suite, shutting it quietly. Nelson hadn’t come out of his bedroom yet, at least he wasn’t in the sitting room as Lee left. Nelson was probably taking advantage of the rare chance to sleep in. And maybe, Lee thought, letting a smile creep onto his face, the champagne -- and the after-dinner drinks -- had brought on an admiral-sized hangover.

Taking the stairs, he came out into the reception area, nodding at the young man behind the desk. The clerk was just taking a sip from a large white mug, and as Lee came level with the counter the mug disappeared and there came a hurried “good morning” – followed by a look of utter disbelief.

“Morning,” Lee responded, and went out the doors into the grey dawn. 

The lane outside the hotel was empty, not surprising given the hour. A couple of gardeners were sweeping up leaves and other debris at the end of the lawn. The resident birds were about, busy flitting from tree to tree, already looking for a tasty breakfast dragonfly. 

 

Lee turned right, towards the rocky headlands and the castle. Here the road was bordered by tall fir trees, gorse and ferns. He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and set off along the narrow path, which quickly ran out and became a grass verge. Mist hung over the hilltops and the road climbed, hiding much of his surroundings from view. As he topped the hill, the loch was once again obscured by trees. He passed a small house and wondered who was living in such a remote spot. Apart from one solitary car, he hadn’t seen anyone on their way to or from the hotel. The grass verge became an earth bank and he was forced to walk in the road. He turned right   
again and came to a short bridge over a river. Was it emptying into the loch? He stopped just short of the crossing, watching as the water, caught up on the rocky bottom, tumbled its way to its final destination. He could see that the road continued to rise and fall as it wound through the hills, and he began to wonder if he’d taken a wrong turn. Thinking back to what he’d read, he hadn’t seemed that the castle was that far away, yet he’d seen nothing so far to indicate he was even close. Even though Lee knew he was in excellent shape, he began to tire. The combination of too much alcohol and not enough sleep hadn’t quite worn off yet. Looking at his watch he found that he’d already been out for 30 minutes which meant another 30 minutes to get back. His destination would have to wait for another time; Nelson would be expecting him at breakfast. 

Spinning around, Lee began to retrace his steps, surprised at how irritated and disappointed he felt that he hadn’t come close to his goal. The smell of the loch was in the air as he started his trip back. His thoughts turned again to his family and what had fuelled his passion for the service and his choice of career path. It had been more than having a Navy pilot as a father. He had chosen not to fly, although he’d made an exception with the Flying Sub; he loved piloting the yellow craft. He’d always had a fascination with the sea for as long as he could remember. He’d devoured naval history books growing up, knew the stories of the heroes – and villains – that had shaped the path of all the great maritime powers. In more modern times, men like Jacques Cousteau had also captured his interest, and he had welcomed the opportunity to learn to scuba-dive at the Academy.

And then there was Admiral Nelson. Ever since he had first met the admiral at the Naval Academy, the man had played a big part in influencing his choices. Never in a million years could Lee have predicted that one day he would be captain of the world’s largest nuclear submarine, with his best friend as his XO. And Nelson had seen to it all. He owed him everything.

At a bend in the trail he looked back. The sun was streaming through the clouds, pinpointing the castle in a shaft of light, the ground it was built on almost disappearing. It looked like it was floating in the air. He’d found a book in his room, tucked into the nightstand next to the bed. Something about haunted houses. He’d opened it long enough to find there was a chapter on Kilchuan Castle. The little guidebook had whetted his appetite for more information. That would be tonight’s reading if he got the chance.

An errant root snagged his shoe, and he stumbled slightly on the path, shaking his head ruefully. Better to pay attention to where he was going, rather than thinking   
about haunted castles. Or, later on, searching for sea monsters. Maybe there was something in the air in Scotland –

“Out for a Sunday jaunt, are ye?”

Lee started, and stopped dead, his arms coming up in a defensive position. A man was standing about ten yards in front of him, leaning on a thick walking stick. He was dressed for hiking, in stout khaki trousers, a heavy jacket and a stout cap pulled down low on his face and over his ears. About 50 years of age, six feet tall or so. Lee did a quick assessment, angry at himself for being caught so off guard. A rookie mistake, he thought grimly. How the hell did I let him sneak up on me like that?

“Scared ya, did I?”

“Maybe just a little,” Lee admitted.

The stranger raised his cap and scratched his scalp, exposing a mass of tiny grey curls. “I’m out for a dauner, wanted to be on the patch afore the local ladies start up the trail and scare off all the birds.” Lee smiled. “You’re staying at the hotel.” It was not a question.

“I am.”

“With the ginger man, the older feller.”

“Yes.” Lee kept the amusement out of his voice. “He’s my boss.”

“Aye, figured that. Yon castle further away than ye thought, eh?” 

“Yes, thought I’d try to see it this morning, but didn’t quite make it.” He stuck out a hand. “My name’s Lee Crane, I’m visiting from America.”

The visitor took it and dropped it almost as quickly. “Come a long way to be tramping through our woods, then. Not visiting, not likely, then.”

No name. Lee’s eyebrows arched up but he said nothing. Here was someone, he thought, meeting the hooded, charcoal eyes, someone who gave nothing away. Well, two could play at this game. 

They stood together, silent, for a few more seconds. Then the man straightened up and gave a casual wave of his hand. 

“Well, I’m gaunnae hame. When ye get ‘round to visiting Cheulchurn, ye be careful, now. Very careful,” he added after a moment. “Noo, and don’t be surprised if the lassies at the hotel pay ye some careful attention. Already Rhona thinks she’s seen a ghost, eh? Good day to ye.”

“I’m sorry? What do you mean?” Lee frowned.

But the stranger had already turned away, heading in the direction Lee had come. In a few strong strides he’d disappeared through the gorse at a turn of the trail.

Well, that was odd. Lee stared after him, his thoughts jumbled. What was that all about? Everyone they’d met so far, from the train conductor to the restaurant dining room staff, had been friendly and forthcoming. But this fellow… the warning about the castle… seeing ghosts… Lee shook his head. This trip had already started out in a strange way. 

 

CHAPTER THREE

Aboard Seaview, Executive Officer Chip Morton bussed his breakfast tray and headed for the control room to start his day. The submarine was on station 900 ft below the Atlantic Ocean near the Rockall Islet, the visible tip of an underwater mountain range 200 nautical miles east of the Outer Hebrides. Breakfast had been a quickly conducted affair. He missed having breakfast with Lee and wondered what he and Nelson were up to ashore. This may be a strictly scientific undertaking, but Lee Crane had a talent for finding trouble. Knowing Lee, he would manage to find some supposedly long extinct sea monster to play with. Chip just hoped that the admiral would keep Lee out of trouble.

The corridors were quiet as he made his way forward to the ladder up to ‘A’ deck. You miss him too, he thought silently. There was no denying that Lee had an almost psychic connection with the sub. 

“Morning, Mr Morton,” Kevin O’Brien said as Chip approached the plot table.

“Morning, Mr O’Brien. Quiet night?”

“Yes, sir.”

“All right, Mr O’Brien, I have the conn.”

“Aye, sir. You have the conn.”

Chip updated the log and spent a few minutes reading O’Brien’s entries from the watch. There wasn’t much for the crew to do. Seaview was station keeping, waiting for the captain and the Admiral to return. Chip had a few drills planned to keep the crew sharp and focused. Returning the log to its place under the plot table, Chip did a quick circuit of the control room. Everything seemed to be running normally.

Returning to the plot table, Chip glanced forward; not much to see at this depth. Beyond Seaview’s searchlight, the water was dark, although there were creatures that made their own luminescence. There had been reports of huge conga eels lurking in the cracks and crevices of this huge underwater range, along with tusk fish and squid. The small rock itself was refuge to seabirds and marine molluscs. 

He looked around for Chief Sharkey, who was surprisingly absent from the control room that morning. That was unusual. Chip was musing on the reason for that when Sharkey came through the rear hatch and headed for the plot table. The look on his face had the XO instantly on the alert.

“Alright, Sharkey, what’s the problem?”

“Weeel, sir,” Sharkey began, “it’s the Flying Sub, Mr Morton.” 

Chip didn’t like the sound of that. “What’s the problem?”

“Mr Morton, the gyros are acting up. Two sets we’ve used now, and Engineering can’t get a good calibration.”

Chip shook his head. They had changed suppliers only a month ago. The company had come highly recommended. This was outrageous.

“So, what are our options, Chief?”

“We don’t have any, sir. An incorrect calibration means engine data can’t be trusted. I can have the snipes put the old set back in, Mr Morton, but since they were acting up, which is why we needed a replacement… can we pull in someplace, sir, get good ones air-freighted to us? If not -- the Flying Sub ain’t going anywhere. Sir.”

Returning his attention to the control room, Chip looked at his watch. They needed to come to periscope depth in 18 hours and contact the shore party for further instructions. When Lee and the admiral heard about this… 

“Give me a minute to think about this, Chief.”

Walking over to the AMRAC computer, he printed out a weather report. The seas around Rockall were notorious for being rough and he needed to ensure that Seaview remained a safe distance from the rock walls while they were at periscope depth. Chip would have preferred that Nelson had chosen a safer location. As Lee had once commented, Seaview was not an elevator. But the Admiral had wanted Seaview’s presence in the area concealed until they had finished their investigation of the loch. Without the Flying Sub, they wouldn’t be able to complete anything. And Nelson did not like unfinished business. 

He spun around and addressed Sharkey.

“Chief, come up to periscope depth and raise the antenna. I’m going to have to make a few calls.”

ooOoo

 

It had been his lucky day. NIMR had two sets of “old” gyros in inventory. They had been placed aboard a C2 at Point Mugu and flown out to the aircraft carrier USS Forrestal, on station in the Atlantic. From there one of her HS-3 Sea King helicopters had departed eastward, rendezvousing with the Royal Navy frigate HMS Broadsword, en route home from an official port visit to Halifax when she got the call from Admiralty Headquarters. Six hours later, she’d been hove to a few hundred yards from Seaview. The Seaview’s Zodiac was on her way back after a quick pickup of the precious cargo. Chip had used up 16 of his 18 hours, but he’d done it.   
The conversation with the Broadsword’s commanding officer had been short and sweet.   
“Always glad to help our American cousins, Commander Morton.”  
“I’m happy to hear that, Captain Canning. You’ll be receiving formal confirmation of our thanks as soon as Seaview gets back to Santa Barbara.”  
“That’s kind of you, son, but the bottle of Laphroaig is a bloody good substitute. Your admiral has excellent taste in Scotch.”  
“I’ll tell him you said so, sir. Right after I present him with a new bottle.”

CHAPTER 4

Lee found Nelson sitting, talking to Jennifer in the reception area when he returned to the hotel.

“Ah, Lee, there you are,” Nelson responded, getting to his feet.

“Morning, Admiral, Jennifer. Sorry if I’ve kept you waiting, I went for a walk.” Lee shrugged out of his jacket and slung it over his shoulder.

“Are you ready for breakfast?” Nelson asked.

“Yes, I’ve worked up an appetite.” Lee was ready for his morning coffee, not that it would be up to Cookie’s standard. 

They made their way through the bar to the dining room, where the waiter showed them to their table. After seating Jennifer, Lee seated himself across the table, next to Nelson. The waiter returned with a pot of coffee and the breakfast menu. 

“Where did you go on your walk?” Jennifer enquired, setting out the cups ready for the coffee.

“I was going to walk to the castle, but I didn’t realise it was such a long walk,” Lee poured three coffees and they each helped themselves to sugar and milk. 

“It’s easier to reach by boat,” Jennifer told him.

“Maybe we can schedule a visit,” Nelson commented, looking up from reading the menu.

There was a choice of cereals for the first course and full cooked breakfast, scrambled egg on toast or kippers for the second, followed by toast and coffee or tea. 

“What are your plans, Admiral? I don’t see how we can get a boat onto the loch.” Lee asked. He’d studied maps of the loch and surrounding rivers prior to coming ashore.

The waiter returning to take their order temporarily interrupted the conversation. “What can I get you for your first course?”

Lee and Nelson both ordered porridge and Jennifer had cornflakes.

Lee sipped his coffee, he was looking forward to exploring the loch and he hoped the castle. After all, Nelson hadn’t said no and there were no time restraints on this cruise. 

The waiter returned with a rack of toast and their order. Lee nodded thanks and turned his attention to his porridge. Back home he would add cinnamon or maple syrup, but here he would make do with milk and sugar. He didn’t realize how hungry he was until he started eating. Making short work of the porridge, Lee took a final spoonful and returned the spoon to the empty dish. 

“I’m lookin’ forrit tae seeing yer submarine, I’ve heard so much aboot her,” Jennifer smiled.

“Don’t believe everything you hear, but yes, she is pretty special,” Lee replied, pausing in pouring himself another cup of coffee to wash down the porridge.

“She really has windows?”

“Herculite, a high tensile material specially developed for Seaview,” Nelson told her. 

“They must gie’ a fantastic view underwater.” 

Lee nodded. “Of course, at depth there is not a lot to see beyond the nose searchlight.”

“Well, I’m excited tae be alloo’t the privilege of coming aboard.” 

 

ooOoo

After breakfast, Jennifer drove them to the boat yard where they were picking up the motor launch. Following a three course breakfast, Lee was so stuffed he wouldn’t want anything else until dinner. If they were here for long, he would be putting on weight. Despite some peoples’ opinion that he was too skinny, Lee worked hard to stay in shape, running and playing tennis when he was in Santa Barbara. He needed to maintain his fitness for ONI; another bone of contention between Lee and his friend’s. They would rather Lee resign from ONI and dedicate his time to Seaview.

The boat yard was on the opposite side of the loch and access was via a single track, winding road that ran along the side of the Loch, Lee had been glad that he had not been the one doing the driving. They climbed aboard the Celtic Star, a thirty two foot motor cruiser, and Nelson placed the metal case containing the portable side scan sonar equipment on the deck while Lee moved to the wheel house and did a quick inspection of the controls before starting the engine. The boat was equipped with sonar and a radio, so they would be able to communicate with Seaview. 

After Nelson had lowered the equipment over the side, Lee started the boat, moving away from the mooring and headed on the first leg of the mapping pattern. The surface of the loch was calm and the mist had started to lift from the mountaintops, allowing the occasional glimpse of the sun.

While Lee steered the boat, Nelson watched the screen as the reflections from the bottom of the loch showed on the monitor. They were also being recorded onto video tape for analysis once they returned to Seaview. This was a departure from his usual duties as Captain of Seaview. Since he’d taken over command, he’d been getting more involved with the scientific side of their work. Although sometimes it felt like he spend more time playing spy than captaining Seaview. He knew that everyone would be happier if he resigned from ONI and concentrated on his proper job. Nelson had indicated that he wanted Lee to be more involved in the running of the institute. However, Lee was not comfortable dealing with the burocracy and social functions that went along with that side of things. He’d always been a bit of a loner, happy with his own company; not that he didn’t have friends. However, he was guarded about who he allowed to get through his defences to know the real Lee Crane.   
Lee reached the end of the first leg and slowing, turned the boat around to head back for the second sweep. As the boat came around, he looked across to the castle.   
As each sweep took them closer to the castle, Lee felt drawn to it. For some reason he did not understand, he knew that he needed to visit the castle. He hoped that they would have time to visit before they had to return the Celtic Star to the boatyard.

ooOoo

Dressed in black suit pants and a white shirt, ready for dinner, Lee sat on the generously upholstered couch in the bay window of their suite, while he waited for Nelson to finish his telephone call with the Stirling University aquaculture department, who Jennifer worked for. Lee looked out across the loch; the sun was sinking low, bathing the mountains in a soft gold light. The solid walls meant that little sound entered from outside. The room was still and quiet. Lee rested his head back and sank deeper into the upholstery, listening to Nelson’s voice, but not following the conversation. Outside the window, birds swooped past, feeding on the midges that came out at this time of the evening. 

The quiet was momentarily interrupted by a train passing on the track below. Lee got up and looked out, but the track was not visible from his vantage point. Lee returned to his seat. He’d enjoyed being out in the Celtic Star on the loch. The loch was twenty-six miles long and a mile wide. It has taken them all day to map the loch using sonar. Tomorrow they would return to Seaview to analyse the readings and draw up a chart. Once that was complete, they would return in the Flying Sub to explore beneath the water.

“Are you ready for dinner, Lee?” Nelson asked, hanging up the phone.

“Yes, Admiral.” Lee pushed to his feet. Being out on the water and skipping lunch had given him an appetite. He was looking forward to dinner and wondered what would be on the menu.

ooOoo

 

After dinner, Lee ordered a drink from the bar and wandered out onto the terrace. It didn’t get dark here until 22.00 at this time of year. The temperature had dropped now that the sun was going down. He walked to the corner of the terrace and stood looking down the loch towards the castle. It was a dark shape against the mountains in the background, it’s reflection mirrored in the calm surface of the loch. The setting sun painted the clouds in hues of pink and yellow against the azure sky. 

Lee took a sip of his drink. There hadn’t been time to visit the castle, but he was still hopeful that there would be time before they headed back to Santa Barbara. A movement below caught his attention, although details were not clear in darkness, he could make out a man, dressed in a kilt and jacket, standing on the platform. Then just a suddenly he disappeared. Lee watched for a moment, but there was no sign of anyone and he wondered if he had imagined it.

“Lee, what are you doing out here?”

Lee turned at the sound of Nelson’s voice. “Just admiring the view.”

Nelson lit a cigarette and took a drag. “I expect you’re looking forward to getting back to Seaview?”

“Yes, Admiral.” 

“I sense a ‘but’.” Nelson observed.

Lee hitched a hip onto the wall. “I was hoping to have some time to explore the area.”

“We’ll be giving the crew some liberty in Holy Loch. There’s no reason why you and Chip shouldn’t take some leave to. I expect you’ll want to spend a few days with your relatives?”

Lee nodded. While he was looking forward to meeting his uncle and seeing Holy Loch again, there wasn’t much to do in Dunoon, once you’d visited the castle museum and gardens. 

“Something bothering you, Lee?”

Lee shook his head, unwilling to voice his feeling to Nelson. Even with their closeness, he sometimes found it difficult to talk to the Admiral. Years of military discipline since Annapolis were hard to shake. Lee’s position as captain of Harri’s boat had him doing a balancing act between his personal and professional life. 

Lee felt a shiver run down his spine. He couldn’t entirely dismiss the feeling on unease, as if something was watching, waiting to pounce. He took another sip of his drink. “I think I’ll turn in, we have an early start tomorrow.” He’d lied; he wasn’t tired; he was used to late nights and early mornings. He couldn’t explain, he wasn’t even sure that it wasn’t his imagination. But his gut instincts were usually right.

“Of course, Lee. Good night.”

“Good night, Admiral.”

 

Nelson sighed as he watched Lee walk away. He was certain that there was something bothering his young friend. Lee had seemed distracted and pre-occupied, and he didn’t think it was just that Lee was upset about Jennifer. 

Lee was fiercely independent and guarded his privacy vigorously. Regardless of their close friendship, Lee always maintained a degree of correctness, never completely letting down the barriers. He had hoped that Lee’s good humour earlier had been an indication that Lee was letting down his defences and relaxing a little. He’d intended this to be an easy mission for Lee. 

Nelson took another drag of his cigarette. He postulated that it was due in part to the death of Lee’s father that had made him so emotionally independent. Lee never talked about his father, but Nelson knew that his death had affected Lee, leaving a hole that no-one could fill. He hoped that being part of the NIMR family had at least helped to fill that void. 

Dropping the cigarette onto the ground, he crushed it under his foot and headed back inside. He’d have a drink in the bar and give Lee some time to himself. Sometimes Lee Crane frustrated the heck out of him.

CHAPTER FIVE

The next day also began early. Lee had forgone the three course breakfast in favour of toast and coffee; earning him some disapproving looks from the restaurant staff in the process. It seemed that wherever he went, there was someone worrying about his appetite. Their return to Seaview would be a somewhat roundabout route. The first leg was by train to Oban, where they would board the ferry to Mull. The crossing took about 45 minutes, depending on conditions. They would then take a second ferry to Iona, where Seaview’s Zodiac would ferry them out to where Seaview would be waiting.

After boarding the Caledonian MacBrayne ferry in Oban, Lee wanted to go up on deck. They found seats and settled down to enjoy the scenery. The weather was kind to them and the crossing was smooth. The Lismore lighthouse, standing out against the blue sky, caught Lee’s attention and he moved to the rail for a better view as they passed, before rejoining Nelson and Jennifer. Hot drinks where available on the ferry, along with snacks and Lee indulged in a cup of cocoa, while Nelson and Jennifer had coffee. It took several minutes for them to de-board upon arrival on Mull. Lee loved being on the water and was enjoying himself. The second, smaller ferry took around 25 minutes to reach Iona. Once they were in the Zodiac, they would play tourist and head out to Staffa, before slipping around the back, out of view and heading for Seaview. 

Kowalski was waiting with the smaller boat as the ferry pulled in, and the transfer took only a few minutes. In spite of conditions being described as good, the journey via Zodiac was a bumpy one, the small boat bouncing across the waves. Kowalski slowed as they approached the island of Staffa and the boat pitched and rolled on the swell. Nelson picked up the binoculars that Kowalski had supplied and watched the Puffins diving for sand eels, while they waited for the tourist boats to head back. 

“Are you okay?” Lee asked Jennifer, worried that she might get seasick.

“Yes,” she nodded. “Could we get in closer? Ah d like tae see the caves.”

Lee shook his head. “Sorry, it’s too rough, maybe another time.”

“Skipper, the boats are leaving,” Kowalski pointed out.

“All right, Kowalski – let’s go.”

“Aye, sir.”

Nelson had instructed Chip to bring Seaview in closer, off the Island Of Mingulay in the Outer Hebrides. But it was still some distance from Staffa, across open ocean. Lee loved being on or under the water, he’d experienced more since being aboard Seaview, than most submarines ever would. The bumpy ride did not bother him, the wind and spray had turned his dark hair into unruly curls. 

He smiled as Seaview came into view, floating on the deep blue water. Kowalski slowed the zodiac, as they approached and Lee threw the deck crew a rope. Once they were secured alongside, Lee helped Jennifer out and escorted her through the sail hatch, leaving the deck crew to deal with the Zodiac.

Jennifer had dressed in jeans and a bomber style jacket, but her appearance in the control room still drew speculative glances from the crew. 

“Jennifer, may I introduce Chip Morton, Seaview’s XO.” Lee made the introductions.

“Welcome aboard, Ma’am.”

Jennifer nodded and smiled. “Thank you, Commander is it?” She looked around the control room. “Ti’s a magnificent boat you have, Admiral.”

“Thank you. I am sure that Captain Crane will be happy to give you a tour.”

“Chip, do we have a cabin ready for Professor Lamont?” Lee asked.

“Yes, sir. I’ve put her in guest cabin ‘B’. Would you like me to get one of the crew to escort her to her cabin?”

“No, Chip. I’ll escort the professor to her cabin and then give her a tour of the boat.”

“Aye, sir,” Chip smirked. 

Lee smiled to himself, leaving Chip to speculate on who Jennifer was, and probably come to the wrong conclusion. 

ooOoo

After giving Jennifer a tour of the boat and joining her for lunch in the wardroom, Lee spent the afternoon in the control room catching up on boat business. Putting the clipboard containing a report he’d been reading, down on the plot table, he wandered forward and poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot in the observation nose. Stirring in sugar, he stood looking out of the windows in the ‘front porch’, absently sipping the coffee without really tasting it – his mind was back at the castle. It was as if some irresistible force was calling him to the castle. He wondered what secrets would be revealed when they took FS.1 below the surface of the loch. Would they find the secret underground entrance to the castle?

Slowly the sounds of the control room penetrated his awareness; Quit daydreaming, he chastised himself. Putting the cup down on the table, he returned his attention back to work. Straightening, he turned and walked determinedly back to the control room.

Chip glanced up as Lee approached. “What’s the story on Professor Lamont?”

“Careful, Chip – there’s more to her than meets the eye,” Lee replied cryptically.

“Are you going to elaborate on that?”

Lee smiled mischievously. “The Admiral had a surprise for me. Jennifer is my cousin, on my father’s side.”

“Cousin? That’s great, Lee.” 

“Yeah, it is,” Lee agreed.

 

ooOoo

After dinner in the observation nose, in honour of their guest, Lee placed his napkin on his plate and pushed his chair back. “If you’ll excuse me?”

Nelson smiled. “Of course, Lee – go tuck your lady in.”

That elicited a chuckle from the other people around the table and Lee grinned sheepishly. Having been away from his boat, he was anxious to catch up with his boat and crew. “Good night. Jennifer, I hope your cabin is comfortable.”

Jennifer also smiled. Ah’m sure it ah’ll be. Good night, Captain.”

Lee gazed at the instruments and dials as he walked through the control room, headed for the rear hatch. He intended to start his walkabout in the rear missile room and work forward. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his XO to take good care of Seaview in his absence; in reality, he wanted some time to commune with his grey lady. Lee smiled to himself. It was common knowledge amongst the officers and crew that he had an almost telepathic connection to Seaview.

“Skipper, is there something you need?” Sharkey asked as Lee entered the missile room.

“No, Chief, carry on.”

Sharkey nodded. “Aye, sir.” He turned back to supervising the men working near the torpedoes.

Lee did a slow circuit of the area, checking the escape hatch and missile launch controls as he passed; not that he expected to find anything amiss. 

Completing his circuit of the room, Lee stepped back through the hatch and closed it behind him before proceeding. He worked his way forward, checking into the engine room, air revitalization, reactor room, circuitry room and even stopped by sickbay. The corpsman on duty was a little surprised to see him. Sickbay was not Lee’s favourite part of the boat, especially when he was a guest there. The corpsman informed him that Doc was in the wardroom. Lee didn’t need to see Jamie, Seaview’s CMO. After leaving sickbay, Lee headed for his cabin, where he knew a mound of paperwork would be waiting for him. He intended to deal with at least some of it before he hit his rack.

CHAPTER SIX

“Sir, she’s all checked out and ready to go,” Sharkey reported, handing Nelson a clipboard as he approached the Flying Sub access hatch in the nose.

“Thanks, Chief,” Nelson accepted the clipboard, scanned and signed it and handed it back. “All set, Lee?”

Lee approached, shrugging into his flying jacket, closely followed by Jennifer.”Yes, Admiral.” 

Nelson descended into the Flying Sub and strapped into the pilot seat. He started flipping switches, powering up the craft while Lee and Jennifer boarded and Lee stowed the ladder. Lee moved to the co-pilot seat and picked up the pre-flight checklist. 

The pre-flight check complete, Nelson called the control room. “FS-1 ready for launch.”

“You’re clear to launch,” Chip replied.

Because of their proximity to Holy Loch and Faslane submarine bases, Nelson had cleared their flight plan with air traffic control and the MOD. He had considered requesting that Seaview be allowed to Dock at Holy Loch, but her presence in any port always attracted a lot of attention and he didn’t want it known that he was investigating the loch. He could just imagine what the media would do with that information.

 

ooOoo

Lee glanced at Nelson, seated beside him in the pilot’s seat. Although Lee loved piloting FS-1, he deferred to Nelson when they were together. They were in uncharted waters, 300 feet below the surface of the loch. The sonar scan had given them a picture of the bottom contours, but it was no substitute for being down here, experiencing it firsthand.

Returning his attention to the view through the windshield, Lee watched the loch’s secrets unfold as FS-1’s lights illuminated the vista ahead as Nelson followed the canyon. There had no anomalies shown on the scan, but if there was a creature in the loch, this was the most likely place for to be hiding. The main inhabitants of the loch were brown trout and salmon, some of which were quite large; any creature down here would have an ample supply of food.

The loch was a mile wide and it would take them several sweeps to cover the entire area. When they reached the piles supporting the railway track across the loch, it became clear that FS-1 could not negotiate any further; the water was shallow here and the railroad track supports not wide enough to allow the craft through. 

“Ready to go for a swim, Lee?” Nelson asked.

Lee grinned. “I’d be delighted, sir.” If there was one thing he loved as much as piloting his baby, it was diving and he had been hoping for the chance to explore the loch close up. Maybe he would also get the chance to explore the castle.

“Take Jennifer with you, I’ll stay with FS-1.”

“If you’re sure, Admiral?”

“Yes, Lee – I’m sure. Nelson smiled indulgently. “Be careful.”

“Yes, Admiral.” Unclipping his harness, Lee swivelled his chair around and pushed to his feet. 

ooOoo

Lee and Jennifer dropped into the water and Lee moved to the front of FS-1 to give Nelson the okay sign before setting off to explore. The water was clean and clear and visibility was good. Lee didn’t expect to find anything. It stood to reason that had there been anything in the loch, it would likely have been found or scared away when work began on the power station back in the 1960s. The station only operated at times of peak demand, adding around half an inch to the water level in the loch. It probably also explained why the water was warmer than Lee had expected.

They investigated up to where the loch met the river, but Lee felt drawn to look closer to the island where the castle stood. 

“Admiral, we’ve found what appears to be the entrance to a cave. I’m going to take a look inside,” Lee reported.

“All right, but be careful.”

“Aye, sir,” Lee led the way into the cave. Climbing up a pile of rock, he found steps carved into the granite. He removed his mask and tanks and placed them on the ground.

“What are you doing?” Jennifer asked.

“I’m going to see where these go. You stay here.”

“Nae wye, Ah’m coming with you.”

“All right, but watch your step, these steps are likely to be slippery,” Lee cautioned. 

The steps led up to a heavy oak door with strong, iron hinges. Lee pushed experimentally, not expecting it to open, but it did. He entered far enough to see inside; he shone his flashlight around, revealing archways that lead off in several directions.

“These must be the castle dungeons,” he speculated thoughtfully, eager to explore further. Placing the flashlight on the floor, he moved further in and turned to hold the door for Jennifer to enter.

The tunnels were dark, the only light coming from their flashlights. Lee scanned the area with his light. Every sound echoed off the stone walls, disappearing into the darkness. “No-one has been here since the castle was abandoned,” he commented, thinking aloud.

“Ah don’t think we are gyan tae find any creatures here.”

She was right; he was letting his fascination with the castle distract him. He was about to leave when...

“Help me,” a faint female voice called.

“Is someone there?” Lee turned back and shone his light around. Had he imagined it or did he hear a voice?

“What?” Jennifer asked, looking at him questioningly.

“I thought I heard someone.”

“Probably sightseers,” she commented dismissively.

Lee shrugged, not totally convinced that the voice he had heard was a tourist. “We’d better get back.” Something or someone was attracting him to the castle and he vowed to come back here and explore more.

ooOoo

Lee manoeuvred himself up through FS-1s deck hatch and helped Jennifer aboard.

“We didn’t find anything, Admiral,” he reported, dropping his tanks to the deck and unfastening his weight belt. 

“I’m fairly sure that there is nothing to find, but it has been an interesting exercise nevertheless.”

Lee pulled off his hood and removed his flippers. “What now?”

“Return to Seaview.” Nelson swivelled his seat around to face forward. “Professor, if you’d like to join us aboard for a short cruise, we can put in at Holy Loch and give the crew 24 hours liberty.”

“Thank you, Admiral, Ah would like to, very much. Ah yon ye ah’ll join Lee in visiting ma father.”

Lee pulled out towels from the storage area below the bunk and handed one to Jennifer. “Admiral, I’d like to visit the castle before we move out of the area.”

Nelson looked at his watch. “All right, why don’t we break out the food Cookie was kind enough to supply? And then you can go explore for an hour or two.”

Grinning, Lee opened the storage locker and pulled out the cooler and thermos of coffee. “You know, this would be better ashore.”

Nelson shook his head disapprovingly. “All right, I’ll try and find a remote spot in hide FS-1 and we can go see this castle.”

Yon might try Heather Island. Can we take a boat across fae there?” Jennifer asked.

Lee was getting used to her Scottish accent. “We have an inflatable aboard,” Lee suggested, turning to look questioningly at Nelson.

“All right, Heather Island it is,” Nelson agreed.

 

ooOoo

They found a quiet spot on a grassy bank for an impromptu picnic. The sun was climbing higher, sparkling off the water of the loch. After, they spent some time exploring the ruin. The castle was not much more than a shell, but it was warm in the shelter of its grey stone walls. 

Jennifer explained that the castle had been built around 1450 by Sir Colin Campbell, first Lord of Glenorchy, with the south side being extended in 1500. It had been used as a government garrison during the 1715 and 1745 Jacobite Rebellion. In 1760 the castle was badly damaged by lightning which toppled the top of the tower and it still remained where it had fallen, upside down in the courtyard. After this, the castle was completely abandoned when it lost its roof. 

Lee had asked if there were any other ‘stories’ regarding the castle or loch. She had told him about a photographer who had been setting up his equipment, heard voices and giggling, even though there were no other people around. He fled after something started skimming stones across the ice in front of him. There was also stories of a female voice heard calling for help. So he hadn’t imagined it.

Steep stone steps, worn by many footfalls over the years, led up to what was left of the tower, giving access to a panoramic view of the loch and surrounding landscape. Lee was thankful that he was in civilian clothes and had suitable footwear. Jennifer had brought a camera along and was happily taking pictures. There were many vantage points, giving views down the loch. The castle was much bigger close up and Lee explored every nook and cranny, hoping to find some access to the dungeons, but was disappointed to find none. There had been rumours that the castle had once been accessible via an underground tunnel, when the water level in the loch was much lower.

There were no paranormal occurrences while they were there. Lee caught up with Nelson and Jennifer on a small sandy area on the banks of the loch. It was warm in the sun and he raised a hand to shield his eyes as he looked out over the shimmering water.

Nelson looked up as Lee approached. “Well, has your curiosity been satisfied, Lee?”

“Yes, Admiral.” Lee smiled sheepishly, still reluctant to leave, but he knew he couldn’t justify staying any longer. He was hesitant to tell Nelson about the voice, knowing he’d probably be accused of hearing things.

“Then it’s time we were getting back to Seaview, before Chip sends out a search party.” Nelson said, coming to his feet.

ooOoo

 

In the darkness below the castle awareness returned to Eileen MacGregor’s spirit, reaching out to the subconscious mind of Lee Crane. She found that she could project her will over him to place the idea in his mind to return to the castle and hopefully put an end to her lonely existence. Too long she had lain in the cold darkness, alone and abandoned like the castle.

She had been the daughter of William MacGregor, Sent to the castle by her father to infiltrate the defences during the feud between the two families. She had been discovered and locked away in the dungeons; until the night a bolt of lightning struck the top of the tower, blowing the top clean off. The impact of it hitting the ground had collapsed part of the cellars and tunnel, trapping her in her prison, forgotten, to die slowly, frightened, alone. At last she had a connection to another soul. Someone who, she hoped would help free her soul and bring her peace at last.

ooOoo

He walked along the ancient tunnels, his footsteps the only sound as they echoed off the uneven stone floor. Burning torches, set in holders on the walls illuminated his way, their patterns of light dancing, casting shadows. 

Unexpectedly there was a colossal bang, like an explosion. The ground beneath his feet shook, closely followed by a rumbling that preceded the collapse of the tunnel roof. Rocks rained down and the tunnel was plunged into darkness as clouds of dirt and dusk filled the air, extinguishing the torches that lite the passageway.

Lee jolted awake, sitting bolt upright in his bunk, his heart still pounding. Running a hand through his sweat-damp hair, he took a calming breath as he realised where he was. It was only a dream. He lay back down, common sense telling him that he should go back to sleep. But sleep eluded him; something was calling him to the castle. Throwing off the blankets, he swung his feet to the floor and switched on the desk lamp. He dressed quietly, not wanting to wake Chip in the cabin next door.

Leaving the cabin, he made his way forward to the control room and entered via the spiral staircase. 

“Is something wrong, sir?” O’Brien asked, surprised to see the skipper.

“No, nothing. Is the Flying Sub operational?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Lee walked forward to the access hatch. “I’m going to take her out, I won’t be gone long.”

“Alone, sir?” O’Brien asked uncertainly.

“Yes.” Lee knelt and undogged the hatch, lifting it open. “Standby to launch Flying Sub, Mr O’Brien.” Lee quickly climbed down, not giving O’Brien a chance to question him further.

ooOoo

There was no moon; the water of the loch was dark. Like Nelson, Lee approached from the Orchy end of the loch and submerged. He manoeuvred the Flying Sub to the other end of the loch and stopped close to the island where the castle stood, setting the controls to maintain neutral buoyancy before he changed into scuba gear. 

Exiting the deck hatch, he looked around to get his bearing. The water was cold and almost totally black beyond FS-1’s lights. But Lee was an experienced diver and used to diving at night. He found the entrance to the tunnel and climbed up the pile of debris where he shrugged off his tanks and left them on the rocks before climbing the steps leading up to the door.

He soon discovered that this was a cellar. Most of the tunnels were dead ends, however, one led off into the darkness. Lee followed it, feeling the worn rock floor beneath his feet going uphill. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and walls and something scurried away, probably rats; he suppressed a shudder. 

He hadn’t gone far when he found one of the torches that he’d seen in his dream. Pulling out a box of waterproof matches, he took it out of its holder and lit it. The heat from the flame dispelled some of the cold damp of the tunnel. He noted that there did not seem to be any draughts in the tunnel and he was pondering this when he thought that he saw movement up ahead.

“Hello, is anyone there?” He scanned the shadows, looking for any sign of movement, be it human or otherwise. 

His voice echoed off the walls.

“Free me. Please help me rest in peace,” a faint female voice answered.

As he moved further into the tunnel, a grey mist seemed to form ahead of him, slowly transforming into the figure of a woman. She beckoned to him and then disappeared into the shadows.

“Wait,” Lee called after her, but there was no answer and he wondered if he had imagined it. He hadn’t gone much further when he found the way blocked by a cave in, the tunnel was completely impassable. He stood for a moment surveying the blocked tunnel, frustrated that he couldn’t get any further. Finally, he reluctantly headed back the way he’d come; he needed to get back to Seaview before Nelson or Chip discovered that he was AWOL.

ooOoo

Lee knew that he was in trouble the moment he emerged from the access hatch into the control room to find Nelson, Morton and the MAA waiting for him.

“Mr Crane, good of you to join us,” Nelson greeted.

Oh, shit! Lee knew that Nelson addressing him as Mr Crane meant that he was indeed in deep trouble. It was his own fault; he’d taken a risk in hoping that he would be back aboard before he was missed. Lee stood at attention and waited.

Nelson turned and spoke to Chip Morton. “Mr Morton, until further notice, you are acting captain of this vessel.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Master at Arms, escort Mister Crane to my cabin,” Nelson ordered.

Not wanting to make a scene in front of the control room crew, Lee went along with the MAA, allowing him to escort him to officers’ country.

When they reached Nelson’s cabin, the Admiral instructed the MAA to wait outside and closed the door. “Commander Crane, you had no right to take off with the Flying Sub without notifying either Mr Morton or myself.”

“As Captain, I had every right,” Lee argued.

“Damn it, Lee!” Nelson thundered. “Diving at night, on your own, anything could have happened.”

“But it didn’t, I’m fine.”

“That’s beside the point. You know the regulations and you deliberately ignored them to go off on some personal venture.”

“Yes, sir, sorry, sir.” Lee didn’t see any point in trying to explain, Nelson would probably think that he was crazy and confine him to sickbay. Sometime Nelson could be very closed-minded. 

Nelson scowled. “Is that all you’ve got to say for yourself?”

“Yes, sir – no excuses, sir.” Lee stood rigidly at attention.

Nelson heaved a sigh. “It’s late; you’re confined to your cabin until further notice. Get some rest and we’ll talk about this tomorrow.” He walked to the door and opened it. “Escort the captain to his cabin. He is confined there until further notice.”

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

Balancing a tray, Chip knocked on Lee’s cabin door and waited for permission to enter.

“Come in.”

Chip plastered a smile on his face and entered. He knew that Lee would see through his excuse of bringing him breakfast. “Morning, Lee.” Chip approached the desk and put the tray down. “Breakfast is served.”

Lee was perched on the edge of his bunk, hands in his pockets. He looked tired, his hair was still tussled from sleep and his jaw darkened by stubble. In fact, he looked like he hadn’t been to bed. 

“I didn’t order breakfast.”

“What, you think because the Admiral confined you to your cabin that we are not going to feed you?”

Lee shrugged and pushed off the bunk to move to the desk to investigate the contents of the tray.

Chip folded into the visitor’s chair without waiting to be invited. “You want to tell me what last night was all about?”

Lee sat down. “Not particularly.”

Chip hadn’t expected Lee to be forthcoming; he was a very private person. He smiled as he watched Lee start in on his oatmeal. He had worried that Lee would tell him to take it away. Chip waited, letting Lee eat in peace.

Finally Lee looked up. “Was there something else?”

“You haven’t answered my question.” Chip wasn’t sure that confining Lee to his cabin had been a wise move; Lee had a tendency to brood when left to contemplate. But he appreciated that Nelson had to be seen to take some action, especially when the whole control room crew knew that the captain had gone UA.

“I was checking something out.”

“In the middle of the night?”

“Don’t you start, I’ve already had the lecture from the Admiral,” Lee replied defensively. 

“Okay, Lee. Message received.” Chip came to his feet. Leave it alone. “I’ll be in the control room if you need anything.”

Lee nodded. “Thanks, Chip.”

“You’re welcome.”

ooOoo

Jennifer made her way to Lee’s cabin; there had been no sign of him at breakfast. When she had asked where he was, all Nelson would say was that Lee would not be joining them. There has also been no sign of him in the control room and she was becoming concerned that there was something they were not telling her. 

She hadn’t expected the guard outside Lee’s cabin door. “I’d like tae see Captain Crane.”

He hesitated only a moment. No one had given him any orders to keep anyone out. Besides, she had a great smile. “Yes, ma’am.” The guard knocked and entered at Lee’s call. “You have a visitor, sir.”

Lee was sitting at his desk and looked up as she entered. “Jennifer, what are you doing here?”

Jennifer walked over to the desk before answering. “Lee, what is gyan on? Are ye aal right?”

“I’m fine.”

“But the guard?” He didn’t look fine, he looked tired and a little scruffy, like he hadn’t shaved.

Lee rested back in his chair and regarded her for a moment. “The admiral and I had a little disagreement. He’s relieved me of command and confined me to my cabin,” Lee told her, almost casually.

“But... can he do that?” Jennifer felt outraged for Lee. “Ah thought he wis yer friend.”

“He’s my CO and the boss, he can do what he wants. Besides, I busted regulations.” 

“Bit ye’re the captain – ye can do what ye want.”

Lee shook his head. “Doesn’t work like that. Don’t worry, we’ll work it out.”

Whatever regulations Lee had broken, Jennifer didn’t think this was fair punishment. She couldn’t believe that Lee would do anything to endanger Seaview. She had only known him a short time, but she could tell how important Seaview was to him.

“Well, ah’m going tae keep ye company.” She declared. “It will give us a chance to get to know each other. Ah’ll be right back.”

Lee smiled, bemused. “Yes, ma’am.”

After leaving Lee’s cabin, she made her way to the galley.

“What can I do for you, ma’am?” Cookie asked.

“Could Ah possibly hiv two mugs i’ coffee and do ye hiv any cookies fur the captain?” she explained.

“Sure thing.” Cookie grinned. “Help yourself to coffee and I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later she was on her way back to Lee with two mugs of coffee, a plate of cookies and two slices of cherry pie with ice cream – Lee’s favourite, Cookie had assured her.

The guard once again opened the door for her. Lee was coming out of the bathroom, freshly shaved. She had to admit, stubble had looked good on him. She placed the tray down on the desk and took the visitor’s chair. 

Lee chuckled. “What’s this?”

“Ah was worried about ye, thought ye might need cheering up. Cookie tells me cherry pie is yer favourite.”

Lee walked over and sat down. “I did eat breakfast, but...” Grinning, he grabbed a mug of coffee and took a piece of pie. “Thank you.”

Jennifer smile and took the other dish. “Yer’are welcome.”

ooOoo

Jennifer visited with Lee for the rest of the morning. They talked about family, Lee told her about Rhode Island and she told him about Craneza, the house she had grown up in, and where her parents still lived. 

A mess steward arriving with a fresh pot of coffee and lunch interrupted them. Lee groaned. “More food, if I eat any more I am going to burst.”

Jennifer laughed. Lee might be confined to his cabin, but some-one was watching out for him.

Lee had just reached for the coffee pot when there was another knock at the cabin door.

“Come,” Lee called in answer.

The door opened and Nelson entered. “Lee, I...”

“Admiral,” Lee came to his feet.

“As you were,” Nelson waved him back to the chair. “Jennifer, would you excuse us, I’d like to speak to Captain Crane alone.”

“Yes, of course, Admiral,” Jennifer stood. “Ah know ye two have things to talk aboot. I’ll see ye later, Lee.”

“Thank you for the company.”

“My pleasure,” Jennifer departed and closed the door behind her – noting that the guard had gone.

ooOoo

“You want to tell me what last night was all about?”

Lee stood, shoved his hands into his pockets and paced around the desk. Nelson could see the sudden tension in his body. He’d over re-acted; he shouldn’t have blown up at Lee in front of the crew like that – but dammit he’d been worried!

“I’m not sure that I can.”

“Try,” Nelson insisted.

Lee turned back. “I don’t know how to explain it. It was if something was compelling me to go to the castle.”

“You still should not have gone on your own. Why didn’t you come and talk to me?”

Lee shrugged. “And tell you what? That I was hearing voices in my head? You’d have thought I was crazy.”

“Lee,” Nelson moved closer and put a hand on Lee’s arm. “I’m sorry that you felt that you couldn’t come to me. I thought that you trusted me.” Nelson was aware that he could be wrapped up in his work at times and not as tolerant or open to those around him.

Lee shook his head, relaxing a little. “No. I’m the one who should apologise. I’m sorry, Admiral. I do trust you, but I wasn’t sure that you would believe me. I wasn’t sure I believed me.” 

“What did you find?”

“Not much, part of the ceiling had fallen in and the tunnel was blocked.”

“Sit down, Lee,” Nelson said gently, perching on the edge of Lee’s desk. 

Lee blew out a breath and sat down. 

“I gather Jennifer has been keeping you occupied,” Nelson continued, trying to lighten the mood. He was pleased that Jennifer had visited with Lee. He’d wanted to give Lee time to consider his actions, but maybe that hadn’t been a good idea.

“Yes. She’s a Crane all right.” Lee’s expression brightened.

Nelson smiled. “You mean she’s stubborn like you and doesn’t take no for an answer?”

Lee grinned. “Yes, but I enjoyed her company.”

“Good. Now Captain, are you ready to resume command of this vessel? I think Chip is getting worried about becoming captain on a permanent basis.”

Lee grin widened. “Yes, sir.”

ooOoo

He couldn’t move, there seemed to be a great weigh on his legs, pinning him to the hard rock floor. The ground was trembling and rocks and debris rained down around him. The tunnel was filling with dust, enveloping everything and choking his nose and mouth. Lee tried to free himself, but it was hopeless, he was slowly being buried by the continuing avalanche of rocks and earth as the tunnel collapsed around him. 

Lee jolted awake and almost fell out of his bunk. Drenched in sweat and heart pounding, he took a ragged breath and scrubbed a hand across his face. Another dream. It had seemed so real, the noise, the sensations the choking dusk – he could almost taste it. He took a couple of deep breaths to dispel the remaining heavy feeling in his chest; He’d felt as though he was suffocating. Untangling himself from the bedclothes, he swung his feet to the floor and padded to the head to splash cold water on his face. 

What was happening to him? He was sure that it was connected to the castle and that was where he would to find the answer. Drying his face, he hung the towel back on the rail and returned to the cabin. He didn’t dare sneak off again or Nelson would have his head. He sat down on the bunk with his long legs dangling over the side, considering what to do. He hated the feeling of not being in control.

Slowly he felt himself relax. He felt a little foolish, letting a dream unsettle him. He shook his head in self-deprecation. They would be heading for Holy Loch in the morning and he’d need to be alert to take Seaview in through the Forth of Clyde. Swinging his legs back up onto mattress, he settled down and pulled the covers up. He dozed fitfully, drifting on the edge of sleep. The cabin was quiet; the only sound was the gentle whirl of the air and the steady, low vibration of the engines.

“William, help me. Please don’t leave me here alone.”

His eyes snapped open and he sat up. “Who are you?”

“Eileen Macgregor,”

“What do you want?”

“Let me out, please free me. I’ve been trapped in the castle dungeons for so long.”

Lee shook his head. Talking to yourself, Crane, not a good sign. I must be imagining things. How could a ghost be here aboard Seaview?

“I followed you from the castle. You’re not imagining me. Why do you try to deny me?”

He heard the voice clearly. Lee gave himself a mental shake. It must be the lack of sleep. Or maybe the hallucinogen that Cara had laced the salt with was still in his system. Of course, that had to be it He swung his feet to the floor and reached for his robe.

xxxxxx

 

“Skipper, what can I do for you?” Jamieson asked, looking up from his paperwork, a little surprised to see the Skipper; everyone knew that Lee hated sickbay.

“Jamie, is it possible that the hallucinogen we consumed on the last mission could still be affecting me?”

Jamieson frowned. “Unlikely, why?”

Lee dropped into the chair in front of the Doctor’s desk. “I haven’t been getting much sleep – bad dreams. And I’ve been hearing voices.” Lee cringed, feeling somewhat embarrassed.

Jamieson raised an eyebrow and leant forward on the desk. “You know Skipper, bad dreams are a sign of an unresolved problem. Is there something bothering you?”

Lee hesitated; he could hardly tell Jamie that he was being haunted by a ghost. He’d end up in a strait-jacket in the restraint ward.

“You’re not imagining me, Lee.”

“Lee?” Jamieson was watching him with concern.

“Sorry, Jamie,” Lee shook his head. “I guess I spaced out for a minute.”

“I guess you did.” Jamieson pushed to his feet. “Take off your robe and hop up onto the exam table.” 

Jamieson gave Lee a comprehensive exam; finishing with taking a blood sample. “Just as a precaution.” Jamieson told him. “I can’t find anything physically wrong. Your blood pressure is a little high, but that could be due to stress from what you’ve told me.” 

“So what do you think is wrong with me, Jamie? Am I going crazy?”

Jamieson smiled and shook his head. “Nothing a good night’s sleep won’t cure. I’ll give you a mild sedative. It should help you sleep.”

Lee picked up his pyjama jacket and shrugged it on, watching Jamieson walk over the drugs cabinet and take out a bottle of pills. As much as he hated pills, he needed the sleep. 

CHAPTER EIGHT

 

Finishing his morning ablutions, Nelson was coming out of the head, a towel in his hand when there was a knock on his cabin door. “Come.”

“Have you got a minute, Admiral?” Jamieson asked, entering the cabin.

“Of course, Will, have a seat.” Nelson hung the towel around his neck and walked towards the desk and sat down. “What can I do for you?”

Jamieson crossed to the desk, “I have to make a report on the captain.”

Nelson looked up at him, suddenly concerned. “Lee? Why, what’s wrong?”

Jamieson took a seat in the chair opposite the desk, “He has been having bad dreams and he said he’s hearing voices.”

“What did you find?”

“There is nothing physically wrong with him. I’ve given him a sedative and sent him to bed. Hopefully after a good rest, he’ll be fine. I’ve taken a blood sample, just to be on the safe side.”

“Okay, Doc – thanks. Keep me advised.”

“Of course.” 

ooOoo

Shaking his head, Nelson reached for the phone. He’d know there was something wrong with Lee. He’d been pre-occupied and Nelson had a feeling that it was linked to the castle. For some reason, Lee seemed to be fixated on it. Maybe in hind sight, he should have insisted that Lee see Doc earlier.

“Sparks, have Mr Morton call me.”

He waited for the phone to ring. Now what was he supposed to tell Morton? Sure he was the Admiral, and as such, did not need to explain anything, but Chip would want an explanation for Lee’s absence in the control room. The phone buzzed and he picked up the receiver. “Chip, change of plan, we’ll lay-to here for 24 hours. 

ooOoo

“You don’t believe me?” Lee could see from Nelson’s sceptical expression that he didn’t believe him.

Nelson smiled and shook his head. “I didn’t say that. I do think that you are letting this obsession with the castle cloud your judgement. Did Jennifer hear anything?”

Lee shook his head despondently. “No, but I know what I heard.” He was a little disappointed and hurt that Nelson didn’t believe him. “You think I’m going crazy?” He accused.

“All right, suppose you did hear this voice, what do you propose to do?”

“Go to the castle and investigate the tunnel, find out who she is and what she wants.”

Lee, I don’t think Scottish Heritage would give their permission for us to start digging around down there. Besides which, it could be dangerous.”

“There must be something we can do.” Lee persisted.

Nelson sighed. “I may have an idea, give me a few hours. We’ll lay-to here for now, get some rest.”

“That’s not necessary, Admiral, I’m perfectly capable of carrying out my duties.”

“Do I have to make it an order,” Nelson threatened.

“No, sir,” Lee conceded. It was his own fault; he couldn’t blame Nelson for not trusting him with command. By now the whole crew probably thought he’d gone off the deep end. 

ooOoo

Have Professor Lamont report to my cabin and have the Flying Sub ready for launch.” Hanging up the phone, he waited for Jennifer to arrive. 

A few minutes later, a knock at the door signalled Jennifer’s arrival. “Come.”  
“Ye wanted to see me?”

“Yes, come in. Please, have a seat.”

Jennifer closed the door and walked over to take a seat in front of the desk. “Is something wrong?”

“Jennifer, while you were at the castle, did you hear or see anything unusual?”

She shook her head. “No. Lee thought he heard someone talking while we were exploring the tunnel, bit Ah did’n’ hear anything. Is Lee aa right?”

Nelson rested back in his chair. “Lee is a very intelligent and sensitive man...” he hesitated, unsure of how to explain when he wasn’t sure what the problem was with Lee himself. “He hasn’t been sleeping and Doctor Jamieson has ordered him to rest.”

“What can Ah do to help?”

Jennifer, is there a church in Lochawe village?”

“Yes, bit there are only services there every other Sunday, the reverend also looks after Kilchrenan church.”

“I see.”

“There’s a church in Dunoon and also in Oban.” She suggested, wondering what Nelson had in mind. 

ooOoo

The Reverend MacPherson sat at his desk in his study sipping his morning cuppa while he tackled the mail sitting in front of him. It was going to be another busy week, with two parishes to look after. Besides travelling between the two churches, he also visited some of his older parishioners at home, as well as hospital visits. It was a close knit community and apart from the tourists, everyone knew everyone else. 

Putting down the mug, he picked up an envelope from the pile and reached for the letter opener. Later he would have to work on his sermon, but at the moment he had no idea what the theme was going to be. He was interrupted by the telephone and automatically reached for the receiver. “Reverend MacPherson, can I help you?”

“Reverend, my name is Admiral Nelson and I have a somewhat unusual request.”

MacPherson had heard through the grapevine that there were two Americans visiting Loch Awe, one of whom had caused quite a stir with some of the hotel staff. “Yes, Admiral, what I can I do for you?”

“It’s a long story, but my friend recently visited Kilchurn castle and has been experiencing what he believes to be paranormal occurrences. I was hoping that you may be able to help.”

“I see.” Intrigued, MacPherson thought for a moment. “These type of situations are usually handled by a higher authority, but why don’t we see what I can do first, before we call in the big guns.”

ooOoo

Lying on his bunk, Lee yawned and let his eyes drift shut. He should be in the control room instead of lazing around in his cabin. Normally he would have baulked at Jamie’s suggestion to rest, but whether it was the lingering effects of the doctor’s sedative, or the lack of sleep the last few nights catching up with him, he did not have the energy to argue. He was feeling frustrated and disappointed that Nelson did not appear to believe him. He also worried about what the crew would make of his absence in the control room. He didn’t like involving Seaview or the crew in his personal affairs. Besides which, he didn’t want them thinking that their captain had gone off the deep end, even if it might be true. Goodness knows what he was going to tell Chip. The truth, you owe him that much.

He was drifting off when something disturbed him, a faint rustling sound. Opening his eyes, he sat up and looked around the cabin. Finding nothing unusual he settled back down, wondering if he’d imagined the noise. He was pretty sure that there were no rats aboard Seaview, expect maybe in Nelson’s lab. Chip hated rats and would never allow any to survive long aboard the boat. Lee wondered if that was partly why Chip had two cats at home, although they seemed too well feed to need to hunt. Lee shivered as the cabin abruptly turned icy cold and he pulled the covers up higher. He’d need to have Chip check the environmental controls.

 

ooOoo

Chip had no idea what was going on with Lee or what had prompted his jumping ship the previous night. Now instead of heading for Holy Loch, they were remaining at their present location for another twenty four hours.

Chip was getting a little tired of being left in the dark. How was he supposed to do his job, when he didn’t know what was going on? And where was Lee? There’d been no sign of him in the ward room this morning. He was considering going to Lee’s cabin when footsteps on the spiral staircase signalled the arrival of Nelson, dressed in civilian clothes. He was closely followed by Jennifer and Lee, who was also in civilian clothes.

“Is the Flying Sub ready for launch?” Nelson asked.

“Yes, sir, she’s all set.” Chip knelt to undog the hatch while Nelson shrugged into his flying jacket. 

Straightening, Chip caught Lee’s arm. “Lee, what’s going on? Are you all right?”

Lee nodded. “I’m okay, Chip. Take care of Seaview.” He replied softly. 

“Aye, sir,” Chip watched Lee disappear into the Flying Sub and pull the hatch closed.

Chip turned back to the control room. “Stand by to launch Flying sub.”

ooOoo

 

Lee shoved his hands into the pockets of his heavy wool coat as he walked with Nelson and Jennifer through the graveyard towards the small church. The Kirk dated from around 1770 and was built in a traditional style; small, simple but dignified. It was an oblong building with whitewashed walls and round-headed windows. It sat in a burial enclosure, close to the shores of Loch Awe. Stone walls surrounded the grave yard, with an ornate iron archway and gate at the entrance. The Reverend MacPherson had agreed to conduct the service here, and Lee wasn’t quite sure what to expect. In truth, he was a little apprehensive; he hadn’t known what to think when Nelson had told him about the service. 

Inside, the ceiling was open beams. The smell of candle wax and incense greeted them as they entered. Their footsteps echoed on the stone floor. Nelson and Jennifer took seats in the front pew while Lee knelt at the altar rail and Rev. MacPherson placed a hand on his head.

“Dearest Lord Above,  
I humbly request that you take the soul of your dearly departed daughter  
Unto your divine light of service, into the Heaven World,  
I ask that an angel wrap her soul in a blanket of healing light,  
I pray that every single soul will use the Light Bridge provided  
by my angelic team to transition into the Heaven World,  
I send love and healing to all souls, no matter how they died, no matter  
their level of guilt, without any judgment or prejudice whatsoever,  
May the light of your love, Father, embrace and keep her now and forever.  
Amen.”

Lee felt a shiver down his back, the church suddenly felt cold and the candles on the altar flickered in a fleeting draft. Lee felt dizzy and his strength seemed to rapidly drain away. He felt himself falling, the reverend’s attempts to grasp his arm missed and Lee found himself lying on his side on the alter stops. As he looked up, a mist hung in the air and slowly transformed into a young woman, dressed as a servant girl. She smiled and then turned and walked towards the stained glass window behind the altar, before fading away. The candle flames settled and the church felt warm again.

“Lee?” Nelson appeared at his side, helping him sit up.

“I’m all right, Admiral. It’s over, she’s gone.” 

“Let us pray,” The reverend knelt and bowed his head.

“The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want.   
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:   
He leadeth me beside the still waters.   
He restoreth my soul:   
He leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name’s sake.   
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,   
I will fear no evil: for thou art with me;   
thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.   
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies:   
thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.   
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life:   
and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever, Amen.”

He made the sign of the cross above Lee’s head. “Bless you my son. Go with God.”

“Thank you,” Lee pushed to his feet, assisted by Nelson. Jennifer hovered a few steps behind Nelson. 

“Thank you, Reverend,” Nelson replied, as he shook hands with the man. 

“You are welcome to come back to the rectory for a hot drink and a sandwich.”

“Thank you, that would be most welcome.” Nelson accepted.

ooOoo

Lee closed his personal log and placed it in the desk draw. Closing the draw, he rested back in the chair with a sigh.

Lee knew that he should have talked to Chip. He all too often left his friend and XO in the dark. It wasn’t fair to expect him to do his job when he didn’t know what was going on. Chip was always there for him, supporting him. Lee knew that Chip worried about him when he was off the boat. He’d know Chip since the academy; they were as close as brothers and in spite of Lee’s protests at his friends mother henning, Lee secretly enjoyed being adopted by the Morton clan. So why was he finding it so difficult to talk to Chip this time? A knock on his cabin door interrupted his revere and he instinctively knew who his visitor was.

“Come.”

The door opened and as expected, Chip Morton entered, closing the door behind him.

 

ooOOoo

Chip decided that he’d given Lee enough time. Leaving the wardroom, he headed for officer’s county. There had even been speculation amongst the crew about what was going on with The Skipper. The crew were use to Lee being here, there and everywhere. When he shut himself away in his cabin it usually meant that he was working on some top secret project. As far as Chip was aware, there was nothing clandestine about this mission. Unless of course, Lee and the Admiral had found something they wanted kept under wraps. Knowing Lee as he did, Chip was more inclined to believe that is was something personal to Lee.

Knocking on Lee’s cabin door, he waited for permission to enter.

Lee was sitting at his desk, a dinner tray in front of him. At least Lee was eating. Chip walked over and silently seated himself in the other chair, giving Lee time to finish his meal without interruption. Lee would not respond to a head on approach, he’d just claim up and probably tell him to leave him alone.

Lee looked up questioningly. “Chip?” 

“Don’t let me disturb you, I can wait.”

“Everything okay with the boat?” 

“All green. Lt Williams has the conn.”

With a brief nod, Lee returned his attention to his meal and continued eating.

Chip took the opportunity to study his friend. Lee looked tired, the dark shadows under his eyes an indication that he’d not been sleeping well. That was no real surprise after Lee’s late night excursion in the Flying Sub. Chip was however, determined to get answers.

Finally Lee replaced the cover on his now empty plate and reached for his coffee. “Did you want something or are you just here to check up on me?”

“You could start by telling me what is going on with you.”

Lee leant back in his chair. “I’m sorry Chip. You do deserve an explanation.” Lee hesitated, seemingly reluctant to talk about what had happened. 

Chip waited. Sometime, despite the image Lee displayed to the world, inside, he could be a little insecure. “Lee?” He finally prompted when Lee did not continue.

Lee pushed to his feet. “Why Chip? Why is it always me they pick on?” Shoving his hands into his pant pockets, Lee began to pace.

Chip hid a grin at Lee’s almost petulant outburst. “What are we talking about? Who are they?”

Pausing, Lee turned and shrugged. “Ghosts, aliens, monsters, take your pick.”

“Wait a minute. Are you saying that you found a monster?” Chip asked with astonishment. 

Lee shook his head. “No, Chip – we didn’t find any evidence of a monster.”

Chip reached for the phone and called the galley. “This is the Exec, can we have two of your specials to the Captain’s cabin, please?”

“Sure, Mr Morton,” Cookie replied.

“Thanks, Cookie,” Chip hug up the phone and turned his attention back to Lee. “Well, come on, out with it. What is the big secret?”

Lee turned. “It’s no big deal.”

Chip didn’t believe that for a moment, he knew Lee to well. “Sorry, Lee – not buying it. You don’t go AWOL in the middle of the night for ‘no big deal’.”

Lee returned to the desk and dropped into his chair with a sigh. 

Chip shook his head. “That’s not going to work either. Stop stalling.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Come in,” Lee called in answer.

Cookie entered with a tray. He placed it on the desk and picked up the empty dinner tray. “I took the liberty of adding a few cookies.”

“Thanks.” Lee reached for one of the mugs and took a sip.

Chip took the other mug and a cookie, munching while he waited for Lee to continue.

“I was checking out the castle ruins,” Lee said softly.

“It was haunted?” Chip prompted. He’d researched the loch and knew that there was a castle.

Lee took another sip of his cocoa, relaxing slightly. “She’s gone. We helped her cross over.”

“She?”

“Don’t start, Chip.” Lee warned, suddenly going on the defensive.

“All right,” Chip conceded, not wanting to push his luck. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, a few hours sleep is all I need.”

“Well then finish your cocoa and let’s go tuck your lady in. After which I am going to tuck you in.”

Lee simply looked at him. “You’re coming walkabout?”

“Someone has to keep you out of trouble and make sure that you get to your rack at a reasonable hour.”

Lee shook his head but smiled. “Aye, sir.”

 

Chapter nine

Lee stood in the sail, guiding Seaview through the Firth of Clyde, past the Isle Of Arran. Lee raised his binoculars to get a closer look at Ailsa Craig lighthouse on their starboard side. They passed the tip of the Isle of Bute and headed up towards Dunoon. The sea was slight and the huge submarine pushed effortlessly through the choppy water. Her unique hull design made her more stable on the surface than conventional submarines. The sun had come out to greet them; the deep blue water sparkled in the warm rays.

Although it was not really necessary in these waters, two armed crewmen stood lookout with Crane. Submarines were most venerable when they were on the surface.

“One degree left rudder,” Lee ordered to keep Seaview’s nose into the swell and minimise any rolling with the rise and fall of the water. 

There wasn’t much to see and Lee had to concentrate on traffic as they approached Dunoon and things got busy. “Depth keel to bottom?” 

“Four hundred feet,” Chip replied.

“Steady as she goes.”

“Aye, sir.”

“Ahead dead slow,” Lee ordered as they reached the entrance to Holy Loch. The loch was tidal and they had timed their arrival with high tide. At low tide there were mudflats and sandbanks, where the water depth was only twelve feet.

“Deck detail, stand by.”

Seaview moved majestically through the calm water. Lee smiled to himself, proud to be at her helm. This wasn’t his first visit to Holy Loch, but at least today the sun was shining. The loch and town of Dunoon could be a very different place when it was cold and wet. Using the engines, Lee carefully manoeuvred Seaview into position alongside the floating Dock. The deck crew secured lines and the gangplank was extended. Lee turned the bridge over to the officer of the deck and went below. He was thankful that the mission was over and was looking forward to meeting his uncle. He planned on inviting them to visit him in Santa Barbara. Now that he’d found them, he hoped they would stay in regular contact.

End

Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my work. 

*Story is set in 1970/1980 before the Loch Awe hotel was taken over by Lochs & Glen and alterations were made. I have also used some artistic license with regard to the hotel. Special thanks to Clive for his invaluable knowledge of the area and of the Clan Campbell. 

*I apologize to any members of the Campbell clan. No disrespect was intended.

* MOD – Ministry of defence.


End file.
